Kingdom Hearts: Revival Rebirth
by The Divine Ruler
Summary: 2,000 years ago the Legendary Keyblade Master defeated and sealed the dimensional darkness known as the Abyss. The Abyss tore the universe apart literally leaving it fragmented. It's up to Sora and co. and new companions to stop the Abyss.
1. Default Chapter

**Kingdom Hearts: Revival Rebirth**

**The Prologue**

Ok, here's the summary:

Sora walks into the cave where Hades is dealing with Auron. Auron then refuses to help hades and starts to fight him with Sora and co. Hades summons Cerberus. they beat Cerberus someow. Hades then uses the Hellcat Mercedes and tries to run them over but, but the car gets destroyed. Auron then has a plan to engulf him in flames to make Hades explode. He uses his fire tornado, Sora and donald use firaga and Goofy does nothing. Hades explodes into a million mini-hades. They started attack Sora and co. Sora summons the sleeping power within himself to use advanced spells and uses Blizzaga Advance to destroy the little pieces of Hades. It worked, but destroyed his friends too. He has a came up with theidea to revive them with Curaga Advance and it worked.

Then that's when the Abyss comes in and uses the black hole and Sora's light inside his heart helps him escape the black hole and restore everything the black hole destroyed. The creator comes in and tells him of the internet and how he is a fictional character.

They go back to Traverse Town in the vacant house to discuss this some more. They find out the keyhole was unsealed after they leave the vacant house. They have to fight guard armor that was in front of them and a behemoth that was behind them. They defeat the Guard Armor and meet a new character who is a ninja name Ryokotsusei and defeats the behemoth. The creator reappears and explains to them how the Abyss has returned and unseals the keyhole in Traverse Town when they saw the unsealed keyhole. They went into the keyhole itself and entered the realm of the world's heart which was called The Heart Zone. Ryo encounters a BHU for a brief moment and joins up with Sora who was fighting NEO Clayton and defeats him and seal it again.

They travel back to Twilight Town only realizing that it was an illuision made by the BHU they also meet another new character Garnen and joins them. In Traverse Town's vacant house they discuss several issues a person knock on the and it turns out to be Riku who has acquired the Twilight Keyblade. They go back to the second district only to be meet by an two powerful Opposite Armors after defeating one somehow Sora and Riku activates the Drive Fusion Advance and became Sasuke the Legendary Keyblade Master and defeats the opposite armor. Ryo explains that Sasuke fought the Abyss 2,000 years ago after the battle his soul shattered in two, one half reincarnated into Sora and the other became Riku the fusion is only for a few hours and Sasuke agrees to help them.

They decide to travel to Hollow Bastion then on to End of the World where the Abyss resides and destroys him. They arrive at Hollow Bastion only to get their ship destroyed by the BHU. Sasuke reveals that the BHU is actually his long lost friend Naruto, Ryo fights and defeats him Naruto tells them that they can get there if Ryo and Garnen return to their original self just like Sora and Riku did. Sasuke's Prometheus Keyblade has the ability to fuse characters together when he used it on Ryo and Garnen they transform back into Kakashi the Shadow Ninja. Kakashi uses the Ninjetic Warp and travels to the End of World only to be swallowed by a whale heartless inside they found out all these events already caused by the Tri-stone they picked up they open a doorway and find Kairi and eventually fight Larxene's elder sister Raven who wields a Kentari Mace, Sasuke fights her only to have the fuision wear off the whale vomits spitting everybody out Kakaashi grabs them in time and Ninjetic Warps to the End of World, Raven falls top her doom. When they get there they're meet by Axel and some heartless the Verizon wireless guy appears but gets killed. The heartles gets destroyed and Axel gets hot sauce in his mouth. The Abyss appears and destroys Axel for vomiting on him and the battle begins.


	2. The Abyss's Arrival

**The Abyss's Arrival**

This story original was on the boards as something to have a great time with but then it grew very huge unfortunately it got deleted and the summary is merely telling what happened in that story when it was up.

At the request of a reviewer I shall try to clarify some of the summary that might've confused anybody and I apologize for the confusion. The BHU stands for Black Hoody Unknown. When everybody was heading towards the End of the World a whale heartless appeared out of no where and swallowed them. Inside the whale they found a Tri-stone that could replay a person's memories it was also the key to getting to the innards of whale when they got to the center of the whale they were meet by Larxene's elder sister name Raven. Sasuke fought her but the fusion wore off and he became Sora and Riku again making the battle very difficult. The battle was so intense that the whale heartless couldn't take it and started vomit purple liquid everybody including Raven were being washed out they were too tired from the battle to fight against the current since the End of the World from the whales current position has no ground just a empty void they Sora thought they were done. But Kakashi grabbed all of them and used the Ninjectic Warp (teleportation technique) and escaped certain doom. But Raven was not to fortunate being almost completey drained of energy she fell to her demise. When they arrived at the entrance they were met by Axel and a gang of heartless. Everybody still tired from the battle with Raven could not defend themselves just when all hope seem gone the creator appeared and frozed time and made every heartless turn toward each other so that when time unfroze they would destroy each other. The creator poured a bottle of hotsauce down Axel's mouth. So when he left and unfrozed time all the heartlesses destroyed each other and Axel was in agony from all the hotsauce poured into his mouth. Like I said it's just a summary and I thought it was clear enough so I apologized for any confusion. If you have any more questions please email me. Thank You.

**Back to the story**

Sora and everybody else fought off the heartless as quick as they could but to no avail. The ground began to shake and a vortex of dark fire appeared. _"Oh no were too late!" _shouted Sora. As the vortex grew bigger and bigger. _"Looks like we couldn't stop the Abyss from coming back now we have to fight him" _replied Kakashi.Suddenly the Abyss appeared from out the vortex with more heartless in the center of the battle field in the form of a four winged fiery like angel and started fighting. Goofy came up with a good idea for the first time ever had and had a heartless vomit all over the Abyss. The Abyss got angry and destroyed all the heartless in frustration the Abyss wasted no time beating up everybody especially, Sora since he was more tired from fighting all the heartless. When the Abyss was about to destroy him, Futre appeared and blocked the Abyss's attack. Then the Abyss used an underhanded tactic and stole Kairi's soul. Luckily, Futre was able to retrieved Kairi's soul from the Abyss and Futre began fighting the Abyss, while Kakashi revived everybody with Curaga Advance. The Abyss got very upset and turned Futre into a foil ball. With him out of the way the Abyss took Kairi's soul again. _"Kairi's soul taste like chicken" _ said the Abyss jokingly. Sora and Riku saw the whole thing. _"K-Kairi"_ said Sora as a tear rolled down his eye. _"I-I don't believe it you..you.." _said Riku struggling to keep himself from crying. No longer able to hold their emotions in Sora and Riku screamed in a blinding rage, a tremendous power began emanating from Sora and Riku spewing out. Sora's light and Riku's darkness begin to intertwine with one another and activated the Drive Fusion Advance and became Sasuke. Everybody looked on in shock seeing this power. _"How can this be? How can the light and the darkness work togther?" _said the Abyss pondering. _"Wow" _said Donald. _"Gawrsh"_ replied Goofy as they walked towards Kakashi. _"Hey Kakashi what's going? How is the light and darkness coming together?"_ asked Donald. _"It's simple the strong friendship between Sora and Riku is what is allowing the light and the darkness to merge together" _said Kakashi. The combined light and darkness that was flowing from Sasuke transformed Futre back into his original form.

_"It's good having to have you back"_ said Kakashi. _"Yeah" _said Sasuke in a deep angry voice. They went off to fight the Abyss, 12 Invisibles, 12 Wizards, and 2 Behemoths appeared. Before Futre went off to join in the fight Futre told gave Donald a new staff and Goofy a new shield. _"What kind of staff?"_ said Donald in amazement. _"Donald you staff is called Merlin's Force and Goody your shield is called Save the Kingdom. They are more powerful than those weapons you got." _said Futre. _"Thanks" _said Donald and Goofy at the same time. _"Your welcome, don't loose them or I'll kill you." _said Futre joking. Donald and Goofy wished him good luck and went to fight the heartless that were behind them.

Meanwhile, Sasuke fires the Sky Dragon Blast attack that summons Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, and Bahamut Zero and converges on the target and Kakashi uses his Lightning Zone attack that sends thousands of waves lightning bolts at the Abyss. _"AAAARGGGHHH" _said the Abyss in agony. With the Abyss's attention to Sasuke and Kakashi, Futre pulls out his sword the Ragnarok and fires Sub-Zero Ice Dragon attack. The attack summons seven leviathons made of ice towards the Abyss. Unfortunately the Abyss noticed it int the last moment and dodged some of it but the rest hit him barely damaging him. The Abyss turns around to Futre and replies _"Is there something you like to do now that my back isn't turned_?_" _taunted the the Abyss.


	3. Abyss's Arrival part 2

**Abyss's Arrival Part 2**

Futre repsonded _"As a matter of fact, yes!"_ He then stuck Ragnarok into the Abyss, and shouted _"SOUL RETRIEVAL!", _and Kairi's soul went back into her body again. She lepted back up and ran to safety. The Abyss shouted _"HOW DARE YOU!"_ and tried to turn Futre into a foil ball again. But this time Futre anticipated his attack and dodged the Abyss's spell just in time. Then the Abyss got really angry and slammed his fist into the ground, creating a mighty shockwave that blew everyone back and opened a bottomless chasm that led to the innermost darkness. Then he swung his powerful wings creating a strong gust of wind, and blew Kairi into the chasm. As she disappeared from view, Sasuke shouted _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ Then he broke down and cried. Suddenly everybody heard a soft swishing noise, like something moving very fast through the air. Suddenly, an explosion ranged out from the chasm, and a red-black blur shot out from the chasm. It froze in mid-air, and everyone gasped. Goofy shouted _"It's a bird!"_ and Donald clobbered him with his staff, saying, _"How can you say that's a BIRD?"_

The blur assumed a form of young boy, with bright red, windblown hair, black sweatpants, a black T-shirt with a skull on it, and a black wind breaker, which fluttered behind him. He was carrying an unconscious Kairi in his arms. He laid her gently on the floor of the battle field, then turned to the Abyss and raised an outstretched hand. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a halo of pure energy was binding him the Abyss tightly. The Abyss replied _"W-What's going on?", _but the young boy ignored him and instead turned to the others. He replied _"Greetings, I am Daiken"_ His voice was dep and rough, as though he was tired.

_"Who the heck are you?"_ asked Donald. Kairi smacked Donald on the back of the head and said _"Don't be rude he saved my life" _replied Kairi as she stared at him in passion. The part of Sasuke that was Riku and Sora began to get worried that Kairi was falling for Daiken._ "Anyways, thank you for saving Kairi, but can you explain to us who you are." _asked Goofy. Daiken observed them. _"I came too defeat the Abyss. He was the cause of my parents' recent death. I reside in the world of Grandial, the Abyss unleashed a terrible horror onto my people. They were black with glowing, yellow eyes. They stole the hearts of their victims and my parents were one of the victims. I came here to defeat this evil to avenge my parents!"_ Daiken stated focusing only on killing the Abyss.

_"Black and yellow eyes you say? The heartless!" _said Kakashi. _"Heartless? I don't care what they're called. I'll destroy them just the same." _Daiken said clenching his fists. _"Wait a minute, how'd you survive the heartless?" _Daiken pulled out a bow and a strapped quiver full of arrows. _"Gawrsh"_ gasped Goofy. _"So you are an archer. I hope you're good because we could really use the help taking down the Abyss" _said Kairi. _"Indeed, perhaps you can demonstrate some of your skills in the art of archery?"_ asked Kakashi politely. Daiken nodded as he picked up a rock from off the ground, he placed it on top of the Abyss's head who was still struggling with the binding halo. _"Hey, I'm not your target pratice!" _said the Abyss. But Daiken paid him no mind. Daiken placed an arrow in his bow and pulled back. When he let go, his arrow hit the direct center of the rock. It was split in a even half, right down the middle. Sasuke walked up to him. _"Welcome to the team" _said Sasuke as he shook his hand.


	4. Remembering What's Important

**Remembering What's important**

**Kakashi, Sasuke, and the others continue fighting. But then Kakashi remembered his purpose. It was laid within Ryo's memory. He then yelled to Sasuke.**

**"Sasuke, take my heart with your blade!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, it needs to happen! The key that createth shall taketh away. Then all shall end in oblivion."**

**"Why would I want it to end in oblivion?"**

**"Trust me!"**

**Sasuke at first hesitated, but then he proceeded to stab Kakashi with Prometheus. A blinding light radiated around them. When it faded, Kakashi was gone. And so was Prometheus. Instead, there was a mighty keyblade, with many keychains. each chain, except the Master Chain(Which was new), looked like a soul that has contributed itself to Sasuke. Currently, there were four. Ryo, Garnen, Riku, Sora.**

**Immediately, he felt a ripping of souls. The spirit of Kakashi somehow was causing the fusion to reverse.**

**Kairi then said "This is what I was trained to do. This is what my master said. "You are the seal. Seal the troubled soul with your own and others"**

**She chanted a spell, a spell she learned during her training.**

**Feh teakej yorem.**

**More light radiated around the area. When this light faded, only Sasuke and the Abyss remained. There were more chains attached now, a lot more. Including Kairi. However he no longer felt like he was being ripped apart. In fact, he felt whole.**

**The Abyss laughed as he freed himself from the binding halo.**

**"Now you lost them, Sasuke! Are you ready to face me now?" You'd better, because your world's next!"**

**"My world?"**

**"You don't remember? You don't remember Rechend? Oh, it must be the after effect of stabbing yourself with the Twinsoul Blade..."**

**"I never stabbed myself with it. I've never heard of it"**

**"Remeber our last battle, Sasuke? 2,000 years ago yous souls shattered in two after you selaed me away."**

**"Forget about him"**

**"Who was that?" **

**"Don't worry, its just me the Creator. You don't remember your past, do you? **

**"No"**

**"I understand. You lost your memory when you split your sour"**

**"I shouldn't have done that."**

**Actually, you did well. I was pleasantly surprised when you did. However, you are not ready to fight the Abyss just yet. You need your own memories back.**

**"How am I going to do that?"**

**Kakshi will help you. But first, we need to get you out of there.**

**"We?"**

**But before he could answered, he felt a force pulling him. He vanished.**

**The Abyss looked around in confusion.**

**"Huh, where did Sasuke go? No matter I'll find him sooner or later"**

**He landed...somewhere.**

**Are you alright, Sasuke?**

**This voice wasn't the Creator's, Sasuke noticed.**

**"Who are you?"**

**It's just me, Kakashi. My soul is now with you. It's time for my purpose. I'am to guide you towards your memories. Only I know where.**

**"Well then, where?" **

**"Follow my directions.**

**The direction were confusing at times, but eventually, he was lead to an odd symbol on the ground.**

**Now, set the tip of the keyblade on the center, and recite what I tell you.**

**"Okay" **

**Now say, I, Sasuke, have returned.**

**"I, Sasuke, have returned"**

**Then there was a blinding light. Sasuke felt like he was traveling again.**

**Goodbye, Sasuke. Your journey for your memories starts here.**


	5. The Door Memories

**The Door of Memories**

When he landed, the location was confusing. It was familiar, and at the same time it wasn't. Sasuke saw saw something ahead and ran towards it. As he got closer he recognized that it was a door with an appearnce similar to Kingdom Hearts door but smaller. Before Sasuke could even approach the mysterious door, a voice spoke to him.

**_"You stand before the Door of Memories_ _that leads to Memoria the Tower of Memories"_**

**"**The Door of Memories?" said Sasuke in confusion. "What in the world is the Tower of Memories?"

_**"The Door of Memories is the subconsciousness gateway to the tower of memories. The seeds of your future memories lay buried in your past memories. In order to remember you must first forget."**_

"I don't understand what your talking about, what do you mean?"

**_"The key that createth shall taketh away. Then all shall end in oblivion" _**

After the voice spoke a mysterious keyblade appeared in Sasuke's hand attached with the keychains of all his friends. The voice spoke once more.

_**"In your hand is the key that createth your memory lane to the tower of memories, and in there all shall end in oblivion" **_

"What sort of keyblade is this?" asked Sasuke as he examined it for himself.

_**"You hold in your hand the weapon of your memories' demise, The Eternal Oblivion Keyblade"**_

"The weapon of my memories' demise! What sort of power does this keyblade possess?"****asked the Keybearer.

**_"The keyblade grants vast power to the keybearer, however each time that it is used_** **_a precious memory ends in oblivion. If you survive to get to the top of the Tower of Memories all your memories shall end in oblivion, but do not worry when all is oblivion you shall remember" _**

"I guess this is something I need to figure out on my own. I still don't understand all that what you said, but I'll figure it out eventually, I just hope I figure it out before it's too late to do anything about it" said Sasuke thinking to himself.

Still somewhat confused by what the voice said Sasuke uses the Eternal Oblivion Keyblade to open the Door of Memories and goes down memory lane to Memoria.

As Sasuke walks down the road known as memory lane he think to himself.

"So I'm inside my own subconsciousness, that chant that Kakashi told me to recite must've put me into a deep sleep. And what is the tower of memories, who was that msyterious voice that was talking to me?" Sasuke asked himself. "I got more questions than answers" sighed Sasuke.

As Sasuke walked down memory lane, he noticed something in the far distance.

"What is that? asked Sasuke.

Sasuke saw what appeared to be a radiant fortress towering into the sky majestically.

"Hmm...that could be Memoria!" replied Sasuke.

Sasuke started running faster to get to it.

"Memoria the Tower of Memories, truly a sight to behold" said Sasuke as he got closer to Memoria.


End file.
